1. Field of the invention
Our invention relates to bicycle accessories in general and to handlebar accessories for road bicycles in particular, it is a bicycle accessory conceived, designed, developed, tested and proved for the expressed purpose of restoring the relationship between a cyclist's shoulders and his hands. This relationship is altered when a cyclist is riding uphill on a bicycle. Our invention restores this relationship while riding uphill, thus making the cyclist stronger and more efficient while climbing hills.
2. Origin of the invention
The original concept or our invention was that the climbing handles would come directly off the top of the standard handlebar, it was to be fastened with two identical clips to the bicycle handlebars and the climbing handles were to be attached directly on top of the clips. However, in developing our first prototype it was a matter of convenience to make the climbing handles on clips that placed them in front of the handlebars instead of off the top. We also discovered through testing and practicing climbing, that this was the preferred design. The following paragraphs explain briefly how the invention was developed and why the climbing handles need to be set forward of the existing bicycle handlebars. A. We occasionally used part or another bicycle accessory which is mounted in front of the handlebars to gain advantage when climbing. As a result, we set about to design a new bicycle accessory whose expressed purpose was to improve cyclists ability to climb.
B. The aesthetics of any product is of major importance to the cycling community. In our judgement the front mounted design is much more aesthetically appealing than the top mounted version. PA1 C. While riding with the first prototype we discovered that the climbing handles should be rotated forward to facilitate optimum benefit while climbing. This is true because it is necessary to set the climbing handle forward of the standard handlebars in order to restore the proper relationship between the cyclist shoulders and his hands while going uphill. PA1 D. After riding for several weeks with the first prototype, it was believed by both my partner and myself that we had a viable invention. We then began to consider the actual assembly and design of the climbing handles. The original design was that the climbing handles were to have a wedge nut assembly that allowed for vertical adjustment. However, in actual use this was not a safe design because the left climbing handle had a tendency to rotate backward and loosen itself. We then chose another design. It called for welding the climbing handle to the top clip. With this design we began to search for a clip to use as a top clip that would be suitable for welding the climbing handle to. We could not find a suitable substitute so it was decided that we would proceed with the design and purchase a die for our clips. This die incorporated the features discussed herein having to do with locating the climbing handles in front of the bicycle handlebars. This was accomplished by using what we call a "platform" clip. PA1 E. The distance of the climbing handles horizontal grip from the handlebar is of critical importance. The original prototype was 21/2" from the bicycle handlebar to the climbing handles horizontal grip. On the second prototype an alternate design of attachment to the clip was used which shortened the distance from the bicycle handlebar to the climbing handle grip to 2". This change proved to be detrimental in that it caused interference when riding on the "hoods". The interference was at the cyclist wrist. When riding on the hoods with prototype 2 the climbing handles rubbed against our wrists. So the design requires that the distance between the climbing handles horizontal grip and the handlebar be no less than 21/2".